Hit Comics Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * Willy Antagonists: * corrupt shipbuilder ** sabotage gang, at least six Other Characters: * Mayor * Maritime Commissioner Locations: * shipbuilding city on Eastern Seaboard Items: * Vehicles: * S.S. Kentwood, merchant ship * S.S. Lewison, merchant ship | Writer2_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler2_1 = Al Bryant | Inker2_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle2 = Betty Bates: "Murder in the Machine Factory" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Kale * Kurt Other Characters: * Ed Grover Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Jack Cole | Penciler3_1 = Jack Cole | Inker3_1 = Jack Cole | StoryTitle3 = Dan Tootin: "The Squirt" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler4_1 = Alex Blum | Inker4_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle4 = The Strange Twins: "The Case of London Joe" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Wing Low Antagonists: * London Joe ** several henchmen * submarine commander, nationality not named ** submarine crew Other Characters: * Locations: * * * South China Sea * Items: * Vehicles: * coal-fired steam freighter * "Oriental" submarine | Writer5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker5_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle5 = Bob and Swab: "Visitor's Day" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * "unoccupied " Items: * Vehicles: * USS Scarab | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker6_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle6 = Lion Boy: "The Missionary's Niece" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Molly Snood * Mary Blake Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler7_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker7_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle7 = The Red Bee: "Armored Cars of Crime" | Synopsis7 = A gang of crooks is outfitting armored cars for use in crimes until the Red Bee puts them out of business. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tom Darrow, District Attorney * Michael, the Red Bee's bee Antagonists: * Boldoni ** Boldoni's gang Locations: * , | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = George Appel | Inker8_1 = George Appel | StoryTitle8 = Old Witch: "A War of Roses" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Arthur Beeman | Penciler9_1 = Arthur Beeman | Inker9_1 = Arthur Beeman | StoryTitle9 = Tommy Tinkle: "There's Something" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler10_1 = Alex Blum | Inker10_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle10 = Neon the Unknown: "Damus the Wizard" | Synopsis10 = In his retreat at Berchberg, the power-mad dictator Otto Schickler throws a fit, frustrated at his lack of military progress in conquering Europe. He needs a weapon to defeat Neon the Unknown, and one general recommends enlisting the ancient wizard Damus, of Old Neurenplaz. They visit him in his old stone tower and order him to get to work on this; the necromancer stirs some potion into a boiling cauldron and mutters some spells, "CORIMUS ADAX WORIDUM". Somewhere in the tropics, Neon observes as the moon takes on old Damus' face, and he instantly transports himself to Neurenplaz to confront the wizard. Shickler and his aide hide and watch as Damus conjures forth some evil devils from his cauldron, and as these are disposed of in a lightning flash of Neonic Power. Damus tries again, "DODEMUS PURO XERVEX", and a fire-belching dragon takes shape. Neon briefly grapples with this beast, then slices it in half with a clean Neonic Slice. Shickler yells orders at the old necromancer, who intones "HAGARUM DURO", which partially transforms Neon into a lizardlike creature, but Neon glows and spirals about until he resumes his normal state. Now completely enraged, and in the middle of the fight, Shickler orders that the wizard should be tortured for his failure, and very quickly the old conjurer is hung up by his wrists from the rafters. When he's released, he tries a fourth spell, "DABILIUM CURO IN HADIRIUM", and this seems to work, but actually Neon, out of pity for the tortured old man, simply vanishes. Shickler leaves a small sack of gold on the table, thanks the old wizard in a threatening manner, and leaves. Neon reappears, and recruits the old guy into changing sides. They both go to Berchberg. Two rifle-wielding guards confront them, but a swift gesture from Neon binds them in a steel-like ring of Neonic Rays. Damus enters Shickler's office and boldly returns the gold, prompting Shickler to order him arrested, Neon steps in, punches out the guards, grabs Damus, and shoots off in a blaze of light. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Otto Shickler ** his officers and soldiers * Damus Other Characters: * Locations: * Kampfland ** Berchberg, Shickler's mountain retreat ** Old Neurenplaz, a medieval city Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = George Appel | Inker11_1 = George Appel | StoryTitle11 = G-5, Super Agent: "The Graveyard Spies" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * G-5's boss Antagonists: * Ronald Morgan ** spies Other Characters: * Locations: * , * a graveyard near Items: * Vehicles: * Spitfires * Messerschmitts | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Inker12_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | StoryTitle12 = Blaze Barton: "The Oxygen Thieves" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * unidentified race of aliens Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker13_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle13 = Don Glory: "The Morale Murderers" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * gang of spies Other Characters: * Gabby * Sam Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Neon the Unknown: ** Neon's new friend Damus is never seen again after this. * Also appearing in this issue of Hit Comics was: ** "Gangster's Ghost", text story, by Toni Blum | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #11 May 1941, entire issue }}